1888 in literature
The year 1888 in literature involved some significant literary events and new works. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New books *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards *9 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *February 9 - During Joseph Conrad's career at sea as Józef Teodor Konrad Korzeniowski, he departs Bangkok for Sydney in his first command as master, the British barque Otago, a basis for his novellaThe Shadow Line (1916). *March 6 - On the day of Amos Bronson Alcott's funeral at Sleepy Hollow Cemetery (Concord, Massachusetts), his daughter, novelist Louisa May Alcott, already in poor health, suffers a fatal stroke.[1] *May 26 - In London, Punch magazine begins serialisation of George and Weedon Grossmith's humorous The Diary of a Nobody, the first entry being for "April 3". *June 3 - Ernest Thayer's baseball poem "Casey at the Bat" is first published (under the pen name "Phin") as the last of his humorous contributions to The San Francisco Examiner. *October **English publisher Henry Vizetelly is prosecuted in London by the National Vigilance Association and fined for obscene libel for his English translation of Zola's La Terre. **The first book to feature Jack the Ripper in fiction is published while the Whitechapel murders attributed to Jack the Ripper are still taking place in London, the short gothic novel The Curse Upon Mitre Square by John Francis Brewer, which features the murder of Catherine Eddowes in Mitre Square on September 30 as a key plot element.[2][3] *Sholem Aleichem edits the first issue of the anthology Di Yidishe Folksbibliotek in Kiev, giving important exposure to young writers in Yiddish, including I. L. Peretz's long ballad "Monish". *The Finnish epic Kalevala is published for the first time in English by American linguist John Martin Crawford. *German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche writes Götzen-Dämmerung, oder, Wie man mit dem Hammer philosophiert ("Twilight of the Idols, or, How to Philosophize with a Hammer", published 1889), Der Antichrist (1895) and his autobiography, Ecce homo: Wie man wird, was man ist (posthumous, 1908), his last works before his total mental collapse. New books *Wessex Tales - Thomas Hardy *Two Years' Vacation - Jules Verne New dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=3 edit *Sarah Bernhardt - L'Aveu, drame en un acte en prose *Félicien Champsaur - Lulu *Henrik Ibsen - The Lady from the Sea *Alexander Kielland - Professoren *August Strindberg - Miss Julie Poetryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=4 edit *Sir Edwin Arnold (translator) - With Saʿdi in the Garden; or, The Book of Love[4] *W. E. Henley - A Book of Verses, containing the first publication of the poem Invictus.[5] *Andrejs Pumpurs - Lāčplēsis ("The Bear-Slayer") Non-fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=5 edit *Joseph Bertrand - Calcul des probabilités *John D. Billings - Hard Tack and Coffee *Helena Blavatsky - The Secret Doctrine *'Esperanza' (Jane, Lady Wilde) - Ancient Legends, Mystic Charms, and Superstitions of Ireland, with sketches of the Irish past Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=6 edit *January 24 - Vicki Baum, Austrian-born writer (died 1960) *April 26 - Anita Loos, American novelist, screenwriter (died 1981) *June 13 - Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese writer (died 1935) *July 23 - Raymond Chandler, novelist, screenwriter (died 1959) *September 26 - T. S. Eliot, poet, playwright (died 1965) *October 14 - Katherine Mansfield short story writer (died 1923) *October 16 - Eugene O'Neill, playwright (died 1953) Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=7 edit *March 4 - Amos Bronson Alcott, American writer and philosopher (born 1799) *March 6 - Louisa May Alcott, American novelist (born 1832) *March 14 - James Hogg, Scottish-born publisher (born 1806) *April 15 - Matthew Arnold, English poet (born 1822) *May 12 - Edward Lear, English artist and writer of comic verse (born 1812) *August 9 - Charles Cros, French poet (born 1842) *August 20 - Henry Richard, Welsh political writer (born 1812) *September 24 - Karl von Prantl, German philosopher (born 1820) *December 8 - Frederick Apthorp Paley, English scholar (born 1815) *December 23 - Laurence Oliphant, British travel writer (born 1829) Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_literature&action=edit&section=8 edit *Newdigate prize - Arthur Waugh Category:1888